


The Makings of a Nug Warrior

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Sereda desperately wants to join in her brother's sword training, but Endrin won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Makings of a Nug Warrior

“Why don’t I get to learn to fight?” Sereda asks, crossing her arms and glaring up at her father.  

“You don’t  _ have _ to learn to fight,” Father says with a smile, as if that’s a good thing.  “I’ll make sure that you want for nothing.”

“I want to learn to fight,” Sereda says.  “Trian gets to fight.  I have to learn to fight.”

“My little nug, you’re young.  This will change,” Father says, so calm.

Sereda bites her lip very hard to keep herself from crying.  He doesn’t understand!  She remembers when Mother was killed, when the men tried to hurt them all and she was just helpless.  Sure, sometimes she wants dumb things, but this is serious.

But she can’t tell Father about that because whenever anyone mentions Mother, he gets so sad.  She hates it when Father gets sad and she’s not going to be the one who makes him sad.  

So she runs out of the common area towards her own quarters, where she can be  _ alone _ .  But Trian is in the way, and she ends up crashing into him, knocking them both over.

“Stay out of my way!” Sereda yells.  

“What’s wrong?” Trian asks, helping her to her feet.

“Stupid Father won’t let me train with you to learn to fight because he thinks I’ll give up!  I won’t!  I'm a descendant of Paragon Aeducan himself!” Sereda yells.  “I’ll cut my tongue out and become a Silent Sister!”

“Silent Sisters don’t yell, Ree.  You’d never make it, and I’d miss talking to you.  We just have to show Father that you can fight,” Trian says.  

“Like, tackle him?” Sereda asks.  “I can do that.”

Trian laughs.  “No, like I’ll steal a practice sword and teach you!”

“Really?  You’d do that?”

“Anything for my favorite little sister,” Trian says.

“I’m the only one.  Bhelen’s a boy,” Sereda says skeptically.

“You’re too smart to be eight.  But come on, let me teach you a few things,” Trian says with a hopeful smile.

Sereda springs forward to toss her arms around him, squeezing tight.  “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Trian manages to hug her back, laughter shaking them both.  “You’re strong enough to be a Paragon, little sister.”

“I will be, one day!” Sereda declares.  

“I can’t wait to see your statue in the Hall of Heroes,” Trian says seriously.

* * *

Trian sneaks her a practice sword, and Sereda swishes it around her room excitedly.  She loves it already, even though they haven’t gotten started yet.  This is so much better than listening to some boring tutor prattle on about House histories.  Sure, House Aeducan is interesting, but who cares about those other ones?  

“Are you ready to get started?” Trian asks.

The sudden noise startles her and she jumps, slashing at Trian, who knocks her sword away easily.  His ease fills her with jealousy.  It’s so cool and she wants to be able to do that.  

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Trian says with a laugh.  

“I’m going to be the best student,” Sereda says.

“We have the same tutors.  I know you’re a terrible student,” Trian says.

Sereda frowns and grips the sword harder.  She’ll prove him AND Father wrong.  

“Are you gonna show me anything or just talk?” Sereda asks.

Trian shows her how to hold the sword and how to stand.  It seems kind of dumb that there’s a special way to stand, but she doesn’t complain because she’s going to be the best student ever.  

“You’re picking this up really well,” Trian says.  

The praise makes Sereda glow inside, and she’s glad that so far she’s been a good student.  She knows that she still has a lot of work to do, so she encourages him to keep going.  

There are no training dummies in her room, of course, so her and Trian have to practice on each other.  It means a lot of bruises over the next couple months, but Trian at least is careful not to hurt her too badly.  Sereda tries to be careful, but her control isn’t as good as Trian’s.  

* * *

When Trian doesn’t have time to help teach her, Sereda practices alone in her room.  She pretends she’s fighting giant darkspawn in the Deep Roads, like real warriors do.  One day, her and Trian and Bhelen will all fight together.  

“You’re getting good,” Trian comments as he swings down at her.  “But you have to learn to restrain yourself.”

“I’m going to be a berserker!” Sereda says, blocking and lunging at him.  “No restraint!”

“Whatever you say,” Trian says.

He sidesteps her attack and brings his practice sword down hard on her back.  It throws her off balance and she lands hard on her sword arm.  There’s a crack that reverberates through her whole body and her arm  _ hurts _ .  

“Ree!” Trian yells, practice sword clattering to the floor.  

“I’m fine,” Sereda says, sitting up.  

She pulls the arm she hurt close to her body, not letting Trian look at it.  He’s kneeling beside her, one hand on her back.  

“Let me make sure you’re okay,” Trian says.

“No!” Sereda says, pulling away.  “I told you already.”

She’s an  _ Aeducan _ and Aeducans don’t show pain or fear.  Their enemies might take advantage of it.  People are always watching.

“It’s just you and me, Sereda.  You don’t have to be the princess right now,” Trian says in a soft voice.  

“Fine,” Sereda says because she trusts Trian.

“I’ll be careful,” Trian says.

Sereda refuses to cry as Trian takes her hand and carefully extends her arm, but she can’t keep from wincing.  At least it means she’s not paying any attention to the pain in her back from where Trian hit her.  

“I think we have to get Father,” Trian says.  “It’s really bad.”

“No!  You’ll get in trouble for training me and breaking my arm,” Sereda says.

Trian raises an eyebrow.  “And what should we do instead?”

“It’ll heal,” Sereda says.  

“I’m getting Father.  I don’t care if I get in trouble.  You’re hurt,” Trian says, standing up.  

Sereda doesn’t say anything else, just watches him go and tries not to cry.  It’s all falling apart.  Now she’s never going to get to be a warrior and Trian is going to get in trouble.  None of this would be happening if Father would just stop trying to coddle her. 

She stands up so she can go sit on her bed, cradling her arm and sniffing.  The last thing she wants is to be crying when Father and Trian come back.  

“Whatever Trian said, he’s lying,” Sereda says when they come running into the room.  

Father frown at them both.  “Then what happened here?”

“I, uh, fell,” Sereda says with a shrug.  

Father doesn’t say anything, just examines her arm with a furrowed brow.  

“I notice you have a lot of other bruises, as well,” he comments.

“Very clumsy,” Sereda mutters through gritted teeth.  This hurts.  

“Trian said he’s been training you with practice swords,” Father says.

“Cuz he’s a dumb liar,” Sereda says sullenly.  

“Then why are there practice swords on the floor?” Father asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Sereda shrugs.  “Trian heard me fall and came running in and dropped them.  Duh.”

“Two swords?” Father asks.

“I dunno what warriors do with swords.  Maybe he likes having two,” Sereda says.  “That sounds even cooler than having one sword.”

“Your arm is broken.  We need to get a healer in here to give you a cast and a sling,” Father says, cupping her cheek gently.  “It’s okay.”

Sereda just glares as Father calls a servant and tells her to go find the royal healer.  The servant scurries away as Sereda glowers at her father and brother.

“I’m really sorry, Ree,” Trian says quietly.  

“I don’t care,” Sereda says, refusing to look at him.  “I’m fine.”

They all sit in silence until the healer comes.  He also declares that she has a broken arm, and he sets the injury and gives her a sling.  It’s dumb and she hates it and she refuses to look at anyone the whole time.  

“You relax now, your Royal Highness,” the healer says.  “That’s the best thing for you right now.”

“Thank you.  You may leave,” Sereda says imperiously, as if her king father isn’t in the room.  

Father nods to the healer, who leaves and shuts the door behind him.  He turns to face Sereda and Trian, with a stern look on his face.

“Now tell me what happened,” Father says.  

“I fell!” Sereda says.  “That’s it!”

“You see-”

“Shhh!” Sereda shuts Trian up because she knows he’s going to ruin it.  

“Let him speak, Sereda,” Father says.  

“Humph,” Sereda says, getting up and throwing herself onto her bed even though that hurts her arm.  They’re going to ruin everything.  

“I was teaching Sereda to fight,” Trian says.  “She really wanted to, and I didn’t think it could hurt.”

“How could hitting your sister with a sword not end up hurting her, Trian?” Father says sternly.  “She’s covered with bruises.”

“We didn’t have practice dummies, so we had to improvise,” Trian says.  “I really didn’t think she’d stick with it.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?  This isn’t the first time?” Father is sounding madder and madder.

Sereda huffs and sits up.  “No!  I want to fight, and I’m going to learn to fight!  If I have to cut my tongue out and join the Silent Sisters, I will!”

“That’s how she convinced me,” Trian says, smiling at her fondly despite Father’s anger.  “All ‘I’m going to cut my tongue out’ like some kind of crazed bronto.  Fights like one, too.”

“Is that so?” Father asks, still looking angry at them both.  

“She’s not the only one with bruises,” Trian says.  “I’m kind of surprised that she didn’t break my bones first.”

“I’ll do it later,” Sereda grumbles.  

“Hmph,” Father says, making his deeply thinking noise.  “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Father,” Trian says.

“Goodnight, Trian.  Sereda,” Father says, after giving Sereda plenty of time to say her goodnight.  Nope.  

Father gives them both one last long look before leaving.  

Trian comes to sit next to her, not quite looking at her.  “Ree, you’re only going to get us in more trouble by being childish.”

“I’m not being childish,” Sereda says.  “I’m being principled.  Honor and duty, and my duty is to fight!  I’m good at it!  You know I am!” 

Trian sighs.  “How does your arm feel?  Broken bones hurt.”

Sereda shrugs with her good arm.  “Does it matter?”

“It’s just me, Ree.  You’re not Princess Aeducan right now,” Trian says gently.  

“Fine.  Breaking your arm  _ hurts _ ,” Sereda says, glaring down at the offending limb.  It just throbs painfully.  “It’s not my favorite thing.  But also not the worst!  So, whatever.”

Trian scoots a little closer.  “Then what was the worst?”

Sereda glares at Trian because he should know.  “You were there.”

“Mmm,” Trian says with brotherly concern.  

“Don’t mmm me!” Sereda says, elbowing him hard.  Unfortunately, he’s sitting next to her bad arm, so it  _ hurts _ .  “Ow!”

Trian chuckles and wraps an arm around her shoulders.  “You did it to yourself, little sister.”

“Yeah,” Sereda says, leaning against him.  

“It’s okay to talk about it,” Trian says.  “We were both there.”

Sereda burrows a little closer to Trian.  “Yeah, and we were both helpless.  They wanted to kill us because we’re Aeducans and the only thing we could do is watch as Mother held them off even though she didn’t have a sword and then she died because of us.  I am never going to be that helpless again, so if Father punishes you, I  _ will _ go join the Silent Sisters because that’ll be the only place left!”

Sereda realizes that she’s yelling and her heart is pounding and maybe there are tears in her eyes but she wipes at them before Trian can see.  She’s mad at Trian for actually making her talk about it.  

“Sereda, you don’t-”

“I know!  I don’t  _ have _ to fight!  There will be guards and a husband one day because we’re us, but I want to!  It’s my right and duty as an Aeducan!” Sereda says, pulling away from Trian and glaring at him again.  

“I was  _ going _ to say that you don’t have to cut your tongue out because I’ll keep teaching you, even if Father punishes me,” Trian says.  “You’re an Aeducan, so you should learn to fight.  I don’t know why Father doesn’t agree, but he’s wrong.”

Sereda grins.  “I’d hug you, but, uh, my arm is broken.”

“It’s okay,” Trian says.  “You just let the servants take care of you while you heal.” 

“That sounds really boring,” Sereda says.  

Trian laughs at her and gets up.  “You sure are something, Ree.  Now, go on.  Try to get some sleep.”

“Don’t leave yet, okay?  I’ve gotta change into my nightgown, but don’t leave,” Sereda says.

“Okay, I’ll wait,” Trian says.  

Her room has an antechamber, so Trian waits there, back turned to her.  Sereda changes into her nightgown as quickly as she can with her broken arm, pulling out the band in her hair to let it fall around her shoulders.  She keeps it up when they practice, but it’s uncomfortable to sleep in.  

Before Sereda calls Trian back, she grabs her practice sword from where it fell.  She secrets it away under her bed so Trian can’t take it away.  It, unfortunately, makes noise as it slides under the bed.

“I was going to leave the sword,” Trian says with some amusement.  “I don’t want to fight you, even with a broken arm.  You’re scary.”

“Oh, good,” Sereda says, grabbing it and getting into bed.

“You sleep with the practice sword?” Trian asks as he comes over.

“It makes me feel better,” Sereda says.  

Trian tucks her in, sitting beside her when he’s done.  Her older brother always makes Sereda feel safer.  All Aeducans have enemies-  _ everyone _ is their enemy, even their cousins are their enemy- but they always have each other, no matter what.  

“Tell me about Mother.  Please,” Sereda says. 

“I know your favorite stories, don’t worry,” Trian says.  “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

“Thank you,” Sereda says.  

It takes a while to fall asleep.  Her arm aches and the sword presses uncomfortably against her good side, but she refuses to move it.  But Trian keeps talking anyway.

* * *

“What did you  _ do _ ?” Little Bhelen asks when he sees her the next morning.  

“Broke my arm,” Sereda says.

“I can see that,” Bhelen comes closer, tilting his head.  “How?”

“It was an accident with Trian.  We’ve been practicing with swords in secret,” Sereda says.

Bhelen frowns.  “Why didn’t I know?”

“Because it’s secret,” Sereda explains.  “Father couldn’t know.”

Bhelen crosses his arms.  “I wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“But you still could have gotten in trouble,” Sereda says.  

“So you’re okay with Trian getting in trouble?” Bhelen asks.

“He’s ten.  You’re six.  It’s different,” Sereda says.  “Besides, he offered.”

“I’m not some baby that you have to protect,” Bhelen complains.

Sereda laughs and shoves him gently with her good arm.  Sometimes her little brother doesn’t get it.  “You kind of are.”

Bhelen just glowers at her.

“I’ve got to go see Father and Trian,” Sereda says.  

“Maybe he’s going to send you to the surface,” Bhelen says, very seriously.

They both stare at each other for a second before laughing together.  It’s their joke.  The prospect of living on the surface is the most foolish thing they can imagine.

“The surface… can you imagine?” Sereda says through her laughter.  She scrunches up her face like Father does.  “You disobeyed me…. Now you’re doomed to fall into the sky!”

“Is that supposed to be me?” 

Sereda twirls around to see Father standing there.  He’s looking sternly down at her and Bhelen.  Beside him is Trian, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Yep,” Sereda says, nodding.  “Pretty good, huh?”

“Come, we have things to discuss,” Father says.

Sereda follows him down the hall, trying to keep up with his much longer legs.  It’s hard to look dignified and half run, but she’s pretty sure that she manages it.  

They end up in the private sitting room.  She’s not usually allowed in here; even though, it’s called the private sitting room, it’s for entertaining foreign visitors of high esteem.  Thus, it’s filled all kinds of riches to show Orzammar’s strength.  

“Sit,” Father says, gesturing at the chair.

It’s built for human adults and the occasional elf, so Sereda basically has to climb up.  If she had two good arms, it’d be easy, but with a broken arm, it’s more of a struggle.  She manages, though, and she sits facing her father, trying to look very composed and mature, even if she’s out of breath from exertion.  

“You want to be a warrior,” Father says.  

“I am  _ going  _ to be a warrior,” Sereda corrects.  

Father chuckles.  “I’ve gotten that impression.”

“Let me train with Trian.  Please,” Sereda says.

Father sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “All I’ve wanted is to keep you safe.”

“Well, you’re doing it wrong,” Sereda says flatly.

“Yes, yes.  I agree.  I have been… wrong in this case,” Father says.  

It is… not like Father to admit that he was wrong and Sereda sits up expectantly.  

“So I can fight as an Aeducan?” Sereda asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.  

“You can join Trian in training once your arm has healed,” Father says.

“Thank you!” Sereda says.  “Have I told you lately what a great father you are?”

Father chuckles.  “No.”

“Well!  It’s true!” Sereda says, beaming.  “Can I, uh, watch Trian train, though?  So I don’t fall behind?”

“You are very dedicated to this,” Father says.  

“Yes!” Sereda says.

“As long as you watch and don’t participate until the healers say so, then yes,” Father says.  “I’ll tell his instructors.  I suppose you’re not my little nug anymore.  You’re my little nug warrior.” 

“Definitely the best father!” Sereda says, kicking her legs back and forth excitedly.  

* * *

“What are you doing?” Trian asks dryly, hands hidden behind his back.  

“Father said I could fight!” Sereda says.

Of course… he also said not to participate in training yet.  Which she didn’t!  But she did go back to her room and try the basic forms with her left hand.  

“He said you’re supposed to rest,” Trian says.

“It only kind of hurts.  It’s fine,” Sereda says, stabbing at the air.  “My left arm is weak!  It’s good practice.”

“Ree,” Trian says in a dumb brotherly tone that makes her stop for a minute.  “You’re going to hurt yourself more and then you won’t be able to train at all.”

Sereda drops the sword like it’s a darkspawn. 

“You’re going to be a fierce warrior, Ree.  The best.  Maybe even Commander of Orzammar one day.  But you need to take care of yourself first,” Trian says.  “But I brought you something to help with that.”

“What?!” Sereda asks, perking up.  “Ooh, tell me, Trian!”

Trian laughs and holds out a plate of candies.  “Right from the surface.”

There’s nothing in Orzammar quite as sweet as surface candies.  It’s funny that someplace so terrible can create something so sweet.  She never would have guessed it.  

Sereda grabs the plate eagerly, grinning at the selection of candies.  

“You’re the best older brother ever,” Sereda proclaims as she sets the plate on a table.  

“You’re not going to share them with me, are you?” Trian says.

Sereda opens one and plops it in her mouth, shaking her head.  “Nope.”

“Little sisters are so ungrateful,” Trian says with a fake sigh.

“But you love me anyway!” Sereda says.

“True,” Trian says.  

“When you’re king, I’m going to be your best general!  We’ll take back thaigs!  We’ll take back everything that’s rightfully ours!” Sereda proclaims.

“I like the way you think, little sister,” Trian says.  “Together, we’ll be unstoppable.”


End file.
